


Sick Sick Sick

by Mesmeret



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Armitage Hux Needs A Hug, Bad Dirty Talk, Bodily Functions, Cock Slut, Comeplay, Drugged Sex, Enemas, Extremely Dubious Consent, Kylo Ren Has Issues, M/M, Men Crying, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Not Beta Read, Power Bottom Kylo Ren, Resolved Consent Issues, Self-Worth Issues, Semen Collecting, Somnophilia, Top Armitage Hux, Virgin Armitage Hux, cum enema
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:48:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22432897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mesmeret/pseuds/Mesmeret
Summary: Kylo is obsessed with obtaining Hux's cum. He doesn't take no for an answer. However, asking Armitage Hux if he had time after a shift to hang out will always get a "no".This was originally for 2018 Kinktober's enema fill but got lost in my drafts. It is also one of my darker fics but the consent issues do get resolved.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 67





	Sick Sick Sick

**Author's Note:**

> Not edited as usual. Figured I'd post this before Kylux Positivity Week goes into full swing! Also, [this](https://m.media-amazon.com/images/S/aplus-seller-content-images-us-east-1/ATVPDKIKX0DER/A2QNK0WYPJPZXM/5ddd7d5d-b6c4-4935-80fd-ba5b4f703032.__CR59,117,1178,1571_PT0_SX300_V1___.jpg) is what I'm basing the jerk off machine on. It's the Fleshlight Quickshot Launch. And yes, that is a phone and camera mount on the top of it!

A faint shimmer of pressure change went unnoticed as the room filled with a custom blend of gases. The same routine once a week for thirty seven weeks had accrued a paltry 95 ml. It felt like a Sisyphean task, but Kylo couldn’t stop. He waited outside the door until the General’s vitals were dormant. He locked his gas mask and went into the room with his kit.

Hux was splayed out on his back snoring softly into his left bicep. As usual, he slept in gray briefs and a black undershirt. Kylo had grown desensitized to the display by week nine. By now he already had the kit unlocked on the bed next to Hux’s right hip. Kylo grabs the milking sleeve and lube with his left hand and pulls out Hux’s dick with his right. Time is of the essence. Kylo knew that long term use of the knockout gases caused a resistance. He stroked the beautiful cock until it was fully hard and dripping with lube. Once the sleeve was on, he grabbed the milking device by one of the handles. He carefully slipped the twitching cock into the milking chamber and held the handles with each fist. 

Small sounds were muffled in the left bicep as Kylo turned on the milking machine to a hundred strokes a minute with long strokes. Kylo’s hips shook with desire. It should be his hole milking this cock. But Hux rejected him last year. It took him twenty weeks to come up with this alternative. This collection of what he deserves. He does his best to breathe steadily but the force is telling him that the release is soon. His ears ring with static as he presses buttons. The machine is stroking so fast that the lube is turning frothy. As if Hux has already cum a massive load.

Kylo is too hypnotized to notice hips bucking into the machine until a pained groan. He looks back up at Hux’s face and freezes it with his mind. The man on the bed starts to panic as his arm continues to cover his face. Kylo thinks fast and weaves the suggestion of sleep paralysis into Hux’s mind. But Hux is too cognizant of something doing untoward things to his useless cock.

Kylo gasps and accidentally presses the button for short strokes on the upper half of the dick. Hux screams as his orgasm is ripped out of his soul. Kylo’s mind tries to process everything while he maintained Hux’s paralysis. His hands turn off the machine and in the dim light, his hand shakes while retrieving the overfilled vial of semen. What usually was 2.5 ml was at least twice as much since the vial was for 5 ml. He mourned the loss of excess while he sealed it and put it in the kit along with the milking machine.

Hux shook in the afterglow and muttering, “Who’s there? What’s going on?”

Kylo almost replied but caught himself. Not yet. Instead he focused on putting Hux back to sleep. The man was too out of it to notice. Kylo sat on the bed for a few minutes watching Hux’s sleeping face that tilted away from his left arm. He leaned forward to caress a cheek but shook his head and put the cock back in the briefs. He made a silent retreat back to his own quarters.

100 ml. 

The morning was a disaster. Hux didn’t come to the bridge at his usual time. Kylo stood by the viewport as the officers nervously picked cards from a deck. A mousey ensign drew the unlucky four of diamonds and left the bridge. Kylo leaned against the transparisteel feeling the startled scream and ensuing shouting in the General’s quarters. He chuckled to himself and left the bridge. He didn’t want Hux to connect the dots too soon.

The following days were uneventful for the ship. Hux’s mind was in denial of the encounter and figured it was a very brief illness that his immune system valiantly defeated. Kylo was sent to a planet to quash a kyber smuggling ring. He experimented with his force restraint techniques while interrogating. The five hours left him exhausted but confident. He could certainly milk Hux to ideal release in less than an hour. He wouldn’t even need to delve into Hux’s mind.

_ Useless cock. _

Kylo’s eyes sting at the thought. Hux’s cock had purpose! Kylo clenched a fist and left the three corpses behind. He checked the General’s schedule once he was in his Silencer. It was a mess of meetings with a four hour respite. He frowns with impatience. He swipes to the next cycle and it’s a five hour respite. Three hours after that and finally six. Kylo fidgets, four days would make it almost a week and a half. 

As he flew back to the Finalizer, he tried to delude himself into thinking Hux will have an even larger load. It doesn’t work. He feels too powerful to wait that long. He ignores the officers and trudges straight to his quarters. His heart flutters at the sight of the nondescript package right inside his door. He opens it as he walks into his bedroom. A dozen 10 ml vials were carefully wrapped. He checks that the kit can indeed handle the larger vials he ordered. Feeling reassured, he goes about getting clean and dressed. He feels Snoke alert him to give a mission report as he pulls his tunic down his torso.

The mission report was quick but the lecture on responsibility was drawn out. Kylo kept his mind clear of his desires as Snoke droned on. Forty minutes later the holocall blipped to an end. Kylo double checked Hux’s schedule to see it was supposedly his sleeping period. Kylo felt out towards the General’s bedroom and found him sleeping restlessly. Kylo couldn’t resist and grabbed the kit. He didn’t bother changing into his usual outfit of a black rubber body suit and gas mask. 

It was a thrill entering the bedroom without a sound as himself. He immediately had Hux cover his eyes with an arm and got the man prepped for the milking. Kylo was salivating at the thought of getting a full 10 ml from Hux. He knew it was absurd, but his mind kept going back to that overfilled vial from last time.

He breathed in the clean, mild musk of the sleeping man unfiltered by a gas mask. It soothed him in ways he wasn’t anticipating. He started salivating again, his ass clenching at the fantasy of being held by Hux. He shook his head and focused on keeping the sleeping man sleeping. Once Hux was in a dreamstate, Kylo slipped the blanket down and went still in shock.

Hux’s flaccid cock is bare. This has never happened before. Kylo leaned forward and caressed the skin beside the organ. He spat on the shaft. He rapturously watched the fluid bubble and drip. Spells were broken. Green eyes were staring at him with tears.

“Ren? What is this? Why do you keep stealing my sperm?”

Kylo gulped feeling embarrassment numb his face down to his toes. He chose to ignore Hux’s inquiry and grabbed the milking machine. He anticipated Hux to object but the man laid still. Kylo frowned at him as the room became stuffy with accepted defeat. Hux looked down at the machine with distaste more in himself than anything else. Kylo was thrown by it but applied proper lubricant to his spit as he stroked Hux with a gloved hand. The distaste grew stronger but Kylo persisted. 

Hux grunted as the machine started a slow pace. He kept his eyes up at the ceiling. Fingers restless against the sheets. Kylo could cover his face again but what would be the point? Hux could cover his eyes if he wanted to. Kylo straddled his legs and set the machine on a ramping up cycle of strokes. Hux whined through his nose as his cock hardened in the stroking sleeve. Kylo watched the machine enviously but kept his hands steady.

The droning of the machine was starting to get awkward and Kylo’s mouth started to mouth words. Phrases he couldn’t quite verbalize but he could ooze them out with each breath. Hux hissed and started writhing against the force restraints. Kylo growled and pushed a hands down on Hux’s chest. The redhead grunted more from the machine’s weight bearing down on his groin. Kylo whispered in Hux’s ear, “Please, let me have this.”

Hux glared at him, “I do  _ not _ permit you to make children from my sperm.”

Kylo snarled, “You think that’s what I’m doing? Disgusting.”

Hux barked a cold laugh, “Really? Everything else that comes to mind is repulsive.”

Kylo whined resting his weight against Hux, “No, don’t say that. You have a worthy cock. Good cum that should be...”

Hux let out a groan from Kylo drooling on him than the arousal of Kylo’s words. Kylo licked up the drool from Hux’s sideburn before it runs into the man’s pink ear. Kylo finished whispering, “Plugged up in my ass. I’ve been, fuck, collecting your cum since you refused to give it willingly.”

Hux turned his head in a daze, “Since when did I refuse to do such a thing?”

Kylo glared at him, “Thirty nine weeks ago.”

Hux shook his head, “I have no memory of such an event, Ren. Ask me now. What do you really want from me?”

Kylo noticed Hux started rolling his hips into the milking machine. He moaned and turned off the machine before pulling it off of Hux’s cock. “Will you fill me up with cum?”

Hux flinched slightly but gave a couple of nods, “Fine, but you will ride me. I’m not very adept at fucking.”

Kylo kissed him everywhere on the face but the lips before stripping bare. Hux stared in awe as Kylo grabbed some lube and started fingering himself while getting back on top of Hux. “Thank you, thank you. I want this taste so bad. Gonna get you so deep inside of me.”

Hux whimpered as Kylo sat his full weight on his lap. Kylo howled as his insides were forced open for Hux’s cock. He tilted forward and back as his heart beat pulsed in his guts. He nearly pissed himself as he accidentally angled Hux’s cock towards his bladder. He blushed at the thought of Hux filling him with not just semen.

Hux’s cock twitched in the spasming heat and Kylo moaned, “Yeah, gonna milk you better than that machine, General.”

He rose up a couple of inches before dropping back down. Hux gasped and dug his nails into Kylo’s thighs. Kylo didn’t particularly care about getting his prostate to light up. He was more interested in clenching and tugging on Hux’s cock. Kylo felt his eyes roll back and drool run down his chin as he continued to spear himself on Hux’s cock. He wanted to go faster but also wanted to edge Hux into a huge load. He leaned down to rut his cock against Hux’s soft belly. The position gave his other hip muscles time to shine. He felt his ass tighten more making Hux’s cock feel larger. 

Hux was mumbling something under his breath and gripped Kylo’s ass. But he didn’t attempt to take charge.

“You feel so good in my ass. Am I fucking you good, Hux?” Kylo panted.

Hux looked up at him with a lost look in his eyes before crying. He blubbered, “Y-yes! I can’t believe this is real! Ren! Why? Why me?”

“Why wouldn’t it be you?” Kylo growled loving how Hux was shaking under him with each sob. He held Hux’s face tightly in his left hand and cruned, “Sorry for being too bantha shit to fuck you awake sooner.”

Hux’s eyes widened before coughing up a laugh, “You are seriously unstable, Kylo.”

Kylo smiled back down at Hux, “Just been deprived of what I need. Soon, you’ll have a good, happy boy.”

Hux frowned seeing Kylo’s right hand rub his own lower belly. Kylo continued, “I know I’ll find peace with you always in me. Sloshing with each step.”

Kylo’s thighs trembled at his own words. He grabbed the lube and pulled off Hux’s cock. He tilted his ass upward to insert a full squeeze of the bottle directly in his slight gape. He moaned clenching his ass around the cool liquid before feeding Hux’s cock back in his hole. He kissed Hux’s neck getting his mind and body calm.

Hux gasped when Kylo started bouncing on his dick as if the bed was a trampoline. “N-not too hard! You might bend my dick! Or break my bed!”

Kylo hissed but kept going, “Stay still, Hux. Enjoy me!”

Hux whined, “I’m too scared!” 

Kylo slowed down a bit with a tilt of his head, “Why would you be scared? I know this feels good.”

“Exactly!” Hux grunted.

Kylo rolled his eyes, “This is taking too long.”

Hux tried to object but suddenly he wasn’t in control of his body. He was watching this madman fuck his unassuming dick like it was the best pleasure toy in the galaxy. Hux gasped realizing Kylo took away his shame. It was like getting the correct prescription for contacts. Hux couldn’t reach up and kiss those plush lips. So he begged for them. 

Kylo’s thighs were bruising nicely with each hard bounce. The lube was letting him be a good fuck sleeve and focus on showing Hux the truth. Kylo’s eyelids fluttered when Hux begged for kisses. What a sweet man. Kylo took him deep, wishing he could somehow suck those balls in his ass too. 

As Hux wailed from the deep grinding, Kylo kissed him with an open mouth. Hux was shaking from the sensations as Kylo sucked on his tongue. Kylo was also overwhelmed and let go of Hux’s mind. But the shame was truly unlearned. 

Hux kneaded Kylo’s ass and tilted his mouth to nibbled along Kylo’s jawline. Both of them were reaching their limit. Kylo mewled as Hux bit his neck. The pain made Kylo clench up and Hux came.

Kylo went completely still as Hux growled thrusting through his orgasm. Kylo was too thrilled, overwhelmed to speak. His cock and ass were throbbing but he couldn’t seem to tip over the edge. So he just stayed there as a fuck sleeve for his good General.

Hux was gasping for air as his body slowly went back to his baseline. He took in his surroundings. Sweat soaked sheets under him. A trembling man above him. Dim lights showing a cold storage case next to his right side. The jerk off contraption was flashing a low battery warning next to it. He turned to look back at Kylo. What a weird man. He seemed to be looking past Hux in eye contact. Kylo twitched and whimpered as Hux cupped his cheek.

“You’re an absolute pervert, Kylo Ren. A true menace to society. I don’t think you deserve to cum,” Hux spoke softly. Fondly.

Kylo gave a slight pout but leaned into Hux’s hand. He yelped as the hand gripped his hair mercilessly. Hux pulled him off and dragged him over to the refresher, “I also don’t think you deserve to keep my cum after all the danger you put me through!”

Kylo tried to fight Hux but felt his inner thighs get wet with cum and lube. He whimpered trying to clench and hold it back. Hux snarled as Kylo tried to make himself dead weight. Hux kicked him into the shower stall and grabbed the detachable showerhead. He swivelled the spray disk to a proper setting and turned the water on. He smirked as Kylo shrieked from the cold water spray. Kylo stayed still like a proper student waiting for their punishment. 

Once the water was the temperature Hux wanted, he sat down next to Kylo. He couldn’t help stroking the man’s side, “Relax, boy. This is the most reasonable thing I could do to you considering what you’ve done to me.”

Kylo whined, about to object before screaming. Hux hushed him as the lukewarm spray pressed against his asshole. It was even more than Kylo ever wanted. Hux rubbing his back gently as he filled Kylo deep. But Kylo never had the foresight to realize at the core of this obsession, he wanted Hux to purify him. His tears flowed down the drain with his filth. He felt shame looking down to see Hux’s feet and legs splattered with it. He cried harder and apologized for making Hux dirty.

Hux was finding this practice more cathartic than anticipated. His body wash was designed to kill anything that would tarnish his perfect attendance on the bridge. So the filth expelled from Kylo wasn’t an issue. Hux was pleased that it didn’t take long for the water to be clear. Kylo was a trembling mess. Hux grabbed his throbbing hard dick and stroke it harshly. Keeping it directed at the shower drain, he ordered, “We will stop harming each other as of right now.”

Kylo whined at the painful friction on his arousal. His brain was too fucked over to do anything but nod at Hux’s words. The harsh hand went away. A bottle was opened and squeezed. A sharp clean smell permeated the shower and soon Kylo was being scrubbed clean. The water was much warmer this time around. He leaned against Hux with a smile, “Thank you, Hux. You knew exactly what I needed. I feel… pure, now.”

Hux gave a grunt of acknowledgment but kept washing himself. He shook his head at the younger man, “Where’s the semen you’ve collected from me?”

Kylo looked up at him with an oddly shy smile, “It’s in my room on ice. I, um, was collecting it for imagining you creaming a huge load in me. I was hoping to get like 250 ml but uh, you weren’t producing as much as I predicted.”

Hux couldn’t help the snort, “Well, especially considering how much you drugged me. Though… how much do you have?”

Kylo sighed, “100 milliliters.”

Hux turned off the shower and left Kylo to get up by himself to get towels for them. Hux blushed at the image of Kylo steadily leaking cum in a suspended position. Hux bit his lip imagining the devastation on Kylo’s face as the man thinks he lost all that cum. Only to have it injected back into his greedy hole. Over and over again as Hux adds more. It would become absolutely disgusting. Hux would need to invest in some incense to mask the bleachy nonsense.

He handed Kylo a clean towel, “I want you to thaw them except for one specimen for next prime day. In the meantime, I wouldn’t mind having you warm my bed.”

Kylo briefly wipes himself down before wrapping the towel around his hair. He knows he’s supposed to respond but he can’t. Instead he walks over to Hux’s bed and puts his kit back in place. He feels Hux watching him as he sets the kit on the floor near the front door along with his clothes. He scrunches the towel around his hair before taking it off. 

Hux takes the towel with a shake of his head. He will work on getting Kylo more socially acceptable later. He sets the towels up in the refresher before brushing his teeth. He allows himself a little smile of victory as he hears Kylo settling on the bed. He’d never even touched another man’s dick before. It wasn’t a lack of trying. He’d fumbled before the start line with all of his academy crushes. So what was the point of trying to pursue things as an adult when he missed the vital stages of adolescence? He was left wishing for a man to foist himself upon Hux. He wished Kylo didn’t gas him. The past couple of months have been riddled with migraines and weird tingles in his extremities and nose. Opan had done some investigating. He reassured Hux that he’d develop a resistance to the gas but there wasn’t a guarantee time.

Hux rinsed his mouth clean and walked over to the bed to see Kylo dozing in the sweat puddle where Hux usually sleeps. He sighed and walked over to the other side of the bed. He got in under the covers. Kylo leaned back against him with a sleepy hum that turned into a yawn. Hux yawned into Kylo’s damp hair. He brushed it out of his way and lazily nibbled on the skin against his lips. Kylo gave a soft moan that faded into snoring. Hux wrapped his left arm over Kylo’s waist with a thrill of how soft and tender Kylo felt in contrast of his scars.

He felt sleep quickly pervade his mind and body before he could worry about being woken up with his dick up Kylo’s ass.

Spoilers: It was.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [Twitter](https://www.twitter.com/msmretmarjorie)


End file.
